


Can't See the Future for the Past

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria believes her life is on the right course. But it only takes one person to bring life as she thought she knew it to a halt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't See the Future for the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 31_days. The date and prompt: February 26 - things made of glass.

She didn’t ask for much in life. All she really desired centered on stability. That’s what happens when one grew up feeling unwanted. And, for the first time in her life, she felt as if she was stable. She had a job and family. She had met the man she planned to live the rest of her life with. Her future seemed to be coming together.

She thought that she had needed nothing more. And yet she felt so drawn to otherworldly cousin and all he offered. He saw through to the parts of her the wished to live far away and indulged them with stories and antique trinkets. She let him take her over and he gladly ruled her mind with the iron grip of nostalgia. 

And just as quickly as she had gathered her world around her, it began to fall away. The lover was pushed away and then suddenly died in an accident centered in some foreign land. The family was worried for her but strayed from her because they had their own issues. Her job slowly became the least of her concerns as those responsibilities melted away without anyone thinking to question why the boy went untaught.

Suddenly – or, at least, it felt sudden - all she had left was him. And all he just wanted, for some unknown reason, was her. He would take her whether she was broken or whole. He would fold her into his world of the past and part of her would certainly prefer that. But to do that, she realized that he would have to whittle away the parts of her that didn't fit into that world. She would be more broken that she had been before.

But he was all that was left for her. She couldn’t turn away if she tried.


End file.
